freegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mungyodance (series)
Mungyodance (MGD) is a dance action game based on the StepMania engine, thus it is similar in many ways. However, the game play has an entirely different feel to it. It was produced by Emphatic Games before they switched to VULPvibe Entertainment. As of 2007, there are 464 songs featured in both released versions of MGD. Mungyodance 2 (MGD2) is the second game in the Mungyodance series. It was developed by Emphatic Games, and is the last game developed by them before their transition into VULPvibe Entertainment, a subsidary of VULPvibe Records. There are 464 songs in the game. The Hit and Miss score system is a hit or miss for anyone, you either like it or hate it. If you don't like the hit or miss system, you can download the MGD simfiles for StepMania, but the lack of Extra Mode will make you cry. Mungyodance 3 (MGD3), the third game in the series, was released on August 23, 2008. Originally, it was going to have over 300 all-new songs, plus both of the MGD2 Add-on Packs. However, shortly before (?) the game's original release date, it was announced that all but one of MGD2's songs would also be in the game, for a total of over 780 songs. Gameplay The game is played on a dance pad with four arrow panels in a cross barby formation: left, right, up, and down. These panels are pressed using the player's feet, in response to arrows that appear on the screen in front of the player. In some cases a traditional computer keyboard is also acceptable. The arrows are synchronized to the general rhythm or beat of a chosen song, and success is dependent on the player's ability to time and position his or her steps accordingly. In Mungyodance the player uses his or her feet to hit arrows in a specific pattern, moving in time to the beat of a song. Normally, the arrows move in an upward fashion to the top of the screen, where they overlap with "Target Zone" arrows. It is in this zone where the arrows must be hit. Throughout the original Mungyodance, gameplay was almost identical to that of In The Groove. Mungyodance 2 removed the judgment style seen in other dancing games, introducing a simple hit-or-miss concept, not different from Guitar Hero. It also added the concept of Modbombs, which are arrows that change the appearance of the arrows when hit, as to increase difficulty. Another addition was Extra Mode, a mode of gameplay which allowed the player to choose a song and play it with preprogrammed visual modifications, making for a more difficult and more in-depth experience. In Mungyodance 3, a life system based on difficulty is implemented into the game. Depending on how hard a song is, you are given a certain amount of lives, and every time you miss an arrow you lose a life. To gain lives you must complete combos of 50 or complete a hold note. After playing any three songs, the player is thrown into the unlock phase. The player may choose any locked song, and unlock it after playing it (regardless of passing or failing). On top of this, some songs in MGD3 have multiple versions of a song listed under one song (such as Lune Noir). Overall, Mungyodance 3 is a worthy member of the Mungyodance series. Musical Selection Mungyodance has been noted by many to have a diverse and very nonstandard dancing game music selection. Mungyodance features a large variety of hardcore, happy hardcore, gabber, drum n' bass, and other underground-style electronic music. Songs/Simfiles of Significance Notable songs from the series include: *'Hyperactif': "Hyperactif" by Hecate is notable because of its constant stopping every beat. The chart's actual BPM is 1245, however the stopping every beat makes it appear equal to the song's BPM, 155. *'Dash Hopes': "Dash Hopes" by Renard is notable for being the fastest and hardest song in the series thus far, running at 450 BPM and having an "INSANE" difficulty level of 160, respectively. It is the last song to be unlocked. Extra mode of this song, well most people say it's racist. It is the song, "I'm Black Ya'll" XD. *'Destination + Final Destination': "Destination" and "Final Destination", both by Renard, are 400 and 434 BPM respectively, and are generally considered the most popular of the "INSANE"-level unlockable boss songs. *'Elysium': "Elysium" by Scott Brown is notable for having three different mixes in Mungyodance 2, as well as being the theme for the game. *'Sugarkill': The Sugarkill series by Lollipop is a series of songs that has continued through both of the games, and is considered to be the game's equivalent to something like Dance Dance Revolution 's PARANOiA series or In the Groove's Disconnected series. Gameplay Videos MGD2 Song: Breakneck Bombing Run (Crew Remix) (Extra Mode) 2LDS7fRZ-KQ MGD3 Song: You Know Me External Links *Mungyodance.com *Mungyopedia Category:Dance video games Category:Windows games Category:Music video games Category:Rhythm video games